Talk:Locus
Unknown Soldier's Railgun? There appears to be a Railgun leaning on the storage unit. Should that be added to the weapons of the soldier? No, the unknown soldier does not have it equipped, but it is quite possibly another new weapon, alongside the SAW. ΞΟΣ (talk) 21:48, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I'd probably say no, since we haven't seen him actually use it yet. Socksucker (talk) 22:37, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Can't you guy wait a week or two before you start guessing names? --Bron Hañda 23:18, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Male or Female I know Miles said "he". But there is no denying that is a female model SPARTAN in that shot... CyrusArc 23:54, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Any Guesses My husband says it's Tex. I don't think it is. What do you think? -- Sheila ...so you hooked up with Lopez after all, huh? ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 01:45, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, Beta-Tex and Epsilon-Tex are both gone, and although it's possible this is one of the Director's Tex "drones," those weren't even close to the full personalities the first two were. My money's on it being the Meta -- I doubt that after a dozen pistol rounds to the throat, a sniper round to the chest, getting hit by a truck and falling off a highway, and finally impalement by a sword, that a fall from a cliff would kill him. He also makes the same little growls, if you listen closely. Still, I'm told they've already confirmed it's not Meta, and is, in fact, someone new... though nobody can come up with a source for that. But that's my two cents. Swordser (talk) 01:55, July 26, 2013 (UTC) https://twitter.com/MilesLuna24/status/359504959915556866 ^source from Miles, confirming he's new. I keep telling people this, it's not how he died, it's how it was executed and how the story went after that. They moved away from everything PF-related and got rid of it. Which includes the Meta. Your argument is invalid. And yeah all forms of Tex are gone. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 02:18, July 26, 2013 (UTC) While it would be interesting if he/she was a last remaining Tex drone or boring if it is the Meta, I think the most likely speculation is that it is one of the enemies who Carolina referenced in S10 who have stolen Freelancer equipment. I’m guessing S11 will have two stories going on, the Red and Blues in the canyon and Carolina and Epsilon hunting this new group of enemies. So maybe the Unknown Soldier is one of these new enemies and later in the season these two stories will merge. I do hope Carolina and Epsilon do appear even if my speculation is way off the mark. Raadec (talk) 17:20, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Fanon Name Alright, last time we had a charachter like this, MBG, the page name was something like "Unidentified Soldier". The template says that the page name in use "may be popular among fans", except I never saw anyone use Unidentfied Soldier. Ever. Whereas MBG went to become the title of a music track. I did some digging around and everyone seems to be calling this guy 3G, which stands for G'reen and '''G'ray 'G'uy. Doesn't have the same ring to it, in my opinion (I'm partial to Jungle Man), buuut that's what the fans are calling him. So, should we change the name? http://roosterteeth.com/forum/viewTopic.php?id=2243433&page=518#t15530 At the very least I don't want it to be a name no one is using. '''♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 04:28, August 27, 2013 (UTC) If enough people are using one of these two titles, then I agree. However, before "changing the name", it's best to speak to the admins before doing so. I'm sure if you supply a good argument (like this) and give this same evidence, then they'll agree to change it. I suggest leaving a message / speaking to oo7nightfire and CyrusArc since they are the ones around the most often. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 04:42, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah except I've only heard a few people call him Jungle Man, so it's more like my own prefrence there, there are more people are calling him 3G. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 05:02, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, if most people are using the fanon name, then I say go with "Green Gray Guy", until an official name by RT is given (like in the S11 credits or sumthin'). Oo7nightfire (talk) 10:30, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I personally feel that leaving it as "Unknown Soldier" is more professional, however, having "Green Gray Guy" redirect to this page seems reasonable. Lazy sig (talk to Grif) 00:46, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I actually like that idea Sgt D. Grif. We also never named the MBG, "Mystery Blue Guy", so leaving the name as is seems more appropriate. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:49, August 28, 2013 (UTC) No, that's exactly what my issue is here. We never named MBG Mystery Blue Guy, though we should have considering no one called him anything else. The template states the name "may have been referenced in the storyline as such, but has not been officially named. Alternatively, it may be a name popular among fans, but without an official basis." The name "Unkown Soldier", along with "Unidentified Solider", are neither of these, thus making us hypocrites. If the issue is professionalism I don't know when hypocrisy ever became professional. I don't want this to be a name no one is using. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 03:06, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Wes on this one. I mean, he's never been called the Unknown Soldier by the cast and 3G is a popular name among fans, which fits better than "Unknown Soldier". So I say we should change it to 3G. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 03:57, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Well then, I suppose it would be more appropriate to change it to that, simply because of what the template says. So I'm changing my mind again. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:16, August 29, 2013 (UTC) A Sadist? I don't think so. I gotta be honest, this page describes Locus as enjoying the suffering he inflicts on people, and as a pretty serious sadist, and I just don't see it. Maybe, maybe he enjoys completing his objectives a little bit, but I can't recall any time where I thought he enjoyed inflicting pain. For example, when he shoots the independent pilot of that ship, and says, "Just so you know; nobody's going to find your ship either." the page claims he's making a morbid joke. But frankly, I think he's completely serious. As in, not joking; just stating a fact. You know? And sending the Feds to get killed by the Reds and Blues? I think it was just for what the page says: to test them, and nothing else. Doesn't make him a sadist, just makes him ****ing ruthless. I'd love to hear from anyone who agrees, and hope we can change the page to better reflect on Locus' true personality. If I don't hear back from anybody within a few days, I'm going to make the changes to the page, but will be completely willing to revert said changes if multiple people disagree after that. Flameroran77 (talk) 03:29, September 9, 2015 (UTC) You can go ahead and make the changes now. Locus never really showed signs of sadism. That's Felix's route. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:43, September 9, 2015 (UTC)